leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
White Treehollow
|translated_name=White Tree Hollow |type=white |location=White Forest |region=Unova |generation= |map=Unova Black City White Forest Black Tower White Treehollow Map.png }} White Treehollow (Japanese: White Tree Hollow) is a battle area initially exclusive to Pokémon White 2. Located within White Forest, it is the counterpart to the Black Tower of Pokémon Black 2. If a player of White 2 clears Area 5 of the White Treehollow, that player can send the Treehollow Key to Black 2 players, granting them access to White Forest, and consequently, the White Treehollow. Description The White Treehollow was established in White Forest between the events of Pokémon White and Pokémon White 2. The player cannot challenge it until he or she has defeated Alder in Floccesy Town after entering the Hall of Fame. It comprises ten randomly generated, progressively more complex areas, each with a number of Trainers. Each area contains a gate Trainer and a . Defeating the gate Trainer of an area unlocks the area's Boss Trainer room, while defeating an area's Boss Trainer allows the player to challenge the next area. Other Trainers in each area may also be challenged. A on each floor will heal the player's Pokémon after being defeated in battle, but only once. Some rooms will contain various puzzles allowing for players to use moves such as to more easily maneuver the room. Unlike true battle facilities, the player will earn experience and money in battles. The player will forfeit the money earned during a challenge if the player loses or retires. The Trainers in each area have a randomly selected team of two Pokémon from a personalized pool of about nine Pokémon. The Boss Trainer of each area has three Pokémon, which are fixed for each battle. The levels increase as the player progresses through the areas, with vast level differences between the first and the tenth area. The Boss Trainers' Pokémon have slightly higher levels than those of other Trainers in the area, and they will be holding a wider variety of items, including Black Sludge, Focus Sash, Life Orb, or Gems. Starting from Area 6, the areas are separated into different floors, which the player has to explore in order to find the gate Trainer and/or the Boss Trainer. Each floor has its own set of rooms, Trainers, and Nurse. Pokémon seen by the player while battling within the White Treehollow do not contribute to Pokémon seen in the player's Pokédex. Items Upon defeating the Boss Trainer of an area, the player is rewarded with one or two items within a selection, as presented below. As can be observed, players are rewarded much less for completing Areas 6-9 (and arguably 10) than they are for completing Areas 1-5, although the former have higher difficulty and require much more time to complete. | | |} In addition, players of White 2 will also receive the Treehollow key to send to Black 2 players upon completing Area 5 for the first time. Boss Trainers The Boss Trainers always use their same set of three Pokémon. Benga is the Boss Trainer of Area 10 in White 2, and upon first visit in Black 2. Players of Black 2 will face Jariel instead of Benga on subsequent visits. Each Boss Trainer has their Pokémon with 3 levels more and gives the player 600 more than the previous area's Boss Trainer. Area 1 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Pokémon Breeder F.png |prize= |class=Boss Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=White Treehollow |pokemon=3}} | |gender=female |type1=Normal |held=Shell Bell |ability=Keen Eye |move1=Crunch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Hyper Fang|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Low Kick|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Hypnosis|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=female |type1=Bug |type2=Poison |held=Black Sludge |ability=Poison Point |move1=Steamroller|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Toxic Spikes|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Status |move3=Iron Defense|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Status |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |type1=Ground |type2=Ghost |held=Muscle Band |ability=Iron Fist |move1=Magnitude|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Shadow Punch|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Physical |move4=Iron Defense|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Status}} Area 2 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Pokémon Breeder M.png |prize= |class=Boss Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=White Treehollow |pokemon=3}} | |gender=male |spritegender=male |type1=Normal |type2=Flying |held=Scope Lens |ability=Super Luck |move1=Air Cutter|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Special |move2=Quick Attack|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Steel Wing|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Hypnosis|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male |type1=Normal |held=Expert Belt |ability=Healer |move1=Attract|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Flamethrower|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Thunderbolt|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} | |type1=Electric |gender=male |held=Wise Glasses |ability=Levitate |move1=Discharge|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Thunder Wave|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Status |move3=Crunch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Signal Beam|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Special}} Area 3 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Pokémon Ranger F.png |prize= |class=Boss Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=White Treehollow |pokemon=3}} | |gender=female |type1=Normal |held=Muscle Band |ability=Intimidate |move1=Work Up|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Wild Charge|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Physical |move3=Fire Fang|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Physical |move4=Take Down|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=female |type1=Bug |type2=Grass |held=Life Orb |ability=Swarm |move1=Swords Dance|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=X-Scissor|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Aerial Ace|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Leaf Storm|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} | |type1=Electric |type2=Flying |gender=female |held=Wide Lens |ability=Static |move1=Thunder|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Air Slash|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Special |move3=Iron Tail|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Charm|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} Area 4 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Pokémon Ranger M.png |prize= |class=Boss Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=White Treehollow |pokemon=3}} | |gender=male |type1=Dark |type2=Fighting |held=Leftovers |ability=Moxie |move1=Hi Jump Kick|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Head Smash|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Scary Face|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Bulk Up|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male |type1=Normal |held=Muscle Band |ability=Immunity |move1=Crush Claw|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=X-Scissor|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Close Combat|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Swords Dance|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |type1=Fire |gender=male |held=Zoom Lens |ability=Flash Fire |move1=Inferno|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Focus Blast|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Special |move3=Sucker Punch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Hone Claws|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} Area 5 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Veteran F.png |prize= |class=Boss Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=White Treehollow |pokemon=3}} | |type1=Ground |type2=Psychic |held=Quick Claw |ability=Levitate |move1=Rain Dance|move1type=Water|move1cat=Status |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Explosion|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Rock |type2=Water |held=Choice Specs |ability=Swift Swim |move1=Ice Beam|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Earth Power|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Special |move3=Hydro Pump|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=AncientPower|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Special}} | |type1=Water |type2=Ghost |gender=female |spritegender=female |held=Choice Scarf |ability=Cursed Body |move1=Ice Beam|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Water Spout|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Energy Ball|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Shadow Ball|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Special}} Area 6 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Ace Trainer M.png |prize= |class=Boss Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=White Treehollow |pokemon=3}} | |gender=male |type1=Normal |type2=Flying |held=Salac Berry |ability=Serene Grace |move1=Air Slash|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Special |move2=Aura Sphere|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Special |move3=ExtremeSpeed|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Encore|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male |spritegender=male |type1=Bug |type2=Fighting |held=Flame Orb |ability=Guts |move1=Close Combat|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Megahorn|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Night Slash|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Aerial Ace|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Physical}} | |type1=Rock |gender=male |held=Choice Scarf |ability=Mold Breaker |move1=Head Smash|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Outrage|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Physical |move3=Zen Headbutt|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Physical |move4=Earthquake|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} Area 7 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Ace Trainer F.png |prize= |class=Boss Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=White Treehollow |pokemon=3}} | |gender=female |spritegender=female |type1=Water |held=Leftovers |ability=Marvel Scale |move1=Recover|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Hypnosis|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Dragon Tail|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Hydro Pump|move4type=Water|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=female |spritegender=female |type1=Ice |type2=Ground |held=Life Orb |ability=Oblivious |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ice Shard|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Superpower|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | |type1=Fighting |type2=Steel |gender=female |held=Focus Sash |ability=Inner Focus |move1=Aura Sphere|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Special |move2=Dragon Pulse|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Special |move3=ExtremeSpeed|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Swords Dance|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} Area 8 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Veteran M.png |prize= |class=Boss Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=White Treehollow |pokemon=3}} | |gender=male |type1=Grass |type2=Ground |held=Yache Berry |ability=Overgrow |move1=Curse|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Status |move2=Wood Hammer|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Outrage|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Fire |held=Liechi Berry |ability=Flash Fire |move1=Flare Blitz|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Physical |move2=ExtremeSpeed|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Close Combat|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Wild Charge|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Physical}} | |type1=Electric |type2=Flying |gender=male |held=Red Card |ability=Prankster |move1=Rain Dance|move1type=Water|move1cat=Status |move2=Thunder Wave|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Status |move3=Thunder|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Superpower|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} Area 9 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Veteran F.png |prize= |class=Boss Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=White Treehollow |pokemon=3}} | |gender=female |type1=Dragon |type2=Flying |held=Yache Berry |ability=Intimidate |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Heat Wave|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Zen Headbutt|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Physical |move4=Outrage|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Physical}} | |type1=Fire |type2=Flying |held=Power Herb |ability=Pressure |move1=Sky Attack|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Physical |move2=Heat Wave|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=SolarBeam|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Roost|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Status}} | |type1=Electric |held=Air Balloon |ability=Pressure |move1=Extrasensory|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Thunder|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Magnet Rise|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Status}} Area 10 White 2 |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class=Boss Trainer |name= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Benga.png |game=W2 |location=White Treehollow |prize= |pokemon=3}} | |gender=female |ability=Levitate |held=White Herb |move1=Draco Meteor|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Icy Wind|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Thunderbolt|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=male |ability=Inner Focus |held=Life Orb |move1=Outrage|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=Dragon Dance|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Status |move3=Fire Blast|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Focus Blast|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=male |ability=Flame Body |held=Focus Sash |move1=Quiver Dance|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Status |move2=Bug Buzz|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Special |move3=Fire Blast|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} Black 2 (subsequent visits) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Veteran M.png |prize= |class=Boss Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=White Treehollow |pokemon=3}} | |type1=Electric |type2=Flying |held=Life Orb |ability=Pressure |move1=Thunder|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Heat Wave|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Discharge|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Roost|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=female |type1=Psychic |held=Ganlon Berry |ability=Levitate |move1=Calm Mind|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Substitute|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Moonlight|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=female |ability=Levitate |held=White Herb |move1=Draco Meteor|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Icy Wind|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Thunderbolt|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} Trivia * The ordinary Boss Trainers follow an alphabetical naming pattern, having initials A through J in the English versions, and ア a'' through ワ ''wa in Japanese versions. * Any found here will own two members of the evolution family. * Although the White Treehollow disables the Bag menu in and outside of battle, making players unable to use healing items such as Hyper Potions or Full Restores, players are able to heal their Pokémon by using HP-restoring Pass Powers, and can utilize the Pokémon menu to make their Pokémon hold any item, including those with in-battle healing/curing effects. In other languages |bordercolor= |de=Weiße Baumhöhle |es=Cavernogal Blanco |fr=Arbre Creux Blanc |it=Antro dell'Albero Bianco |ko=백의 수동 Baegui Sudong }} See also *White Forest *Black Tower Category:Unova locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Battle areas de:Weiße Baumhöhle es:Cavernogal Blanco fr:Arbre Creux Blanc it:Antro dell'Albero Bianco ja:しろのじゅどう zh:白色树洞